


Husbands building bondage Ikea furniture at 3 am

by Babeof



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Husbands, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babeof/pseuds/Babeof
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are looking to add some spice in the bedroom, when they stumble upon the fascinating world of bdsm. Unfortunately they're too broke to build a sexy dungeon (and too inexperienced), so they search for alternatives.





	Husbands building bondage Ikea furniture at 3 am

Part 1

Viktor and Yuuri were very much in love. They were  
also very open to many things that would spice up their bedroom lifestyle. Lately both of them seemed interested in bondage and they were often seen making jokes about tying each other up and such. But there was only one step between the jokes and actually trying it. And so, one evening after dinner, Yuuri prepared a surprise for his husband.  
Viktor looked at him in awe and confusion as he was going down on one knee (did he forget? were they not married already?).  
"Yuuri...?"  
"Shshsh...let me do this."  
The man blushed. He was going to be proposed to again and he couldn't contain his happiness.  
"Viktor, I love you more than words can describe. You're the light of my life, the one who accepts me exactly the way I am and let's me discover new parts that make me who I am. I'm always going to be so grateful for the moment I met you and decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope that with this, you'll continue to stay by my side through better or 'weirder' times."  
In his hands there was a beautiful, velvet box, which Yuuri opened gently as if the most precious thing was placed inside. And it really was because Viktor got so emotional when he saw it that tears started rolling down his face.  
"Viktor Nikiforov, will you try bdsm with me?"  
Viktor had covered his face because of the embarrassment...or was it something else? He couldn't keep it in any longer, he burst into laughing, revealing the ugly laugh-crying that he tried to mask, thus making Yuuri break character as well.  
The precious jewel inside the box was actually a pink butt plug.  
"Yesss, Yuuri, I will let you stick that in."  
He tackled Yuuri on the ground and both of them, too breathless from laughter to fight, just stood there, holding each other.  
"I still can't believe you did this. You're lucky we're married. If you pulled this on me before I would have left you."  
"No, you wouldn't have, you're too big of a pervert to do that, don't act so shy all of a sudden."  
"I'm ashamed to admit that you're right."  
"Aww, don't be, I love that side of you."  
"You only say that because you're even kinkier than I am."  
"Mmm, wanna see how much kinkier?"  
"I believe we should consummate the marriage after all. We wouldn't want to ruin the tradition."  
...  
The butt plug came to be a great addition to the set of toys, just as it opened the door for so much more and made them greedier.  
However, they soon discovered that the worst part of getting into bdsm was the fact that the tools and furniture were quite expensive, nowhere near what their budget could afford.  
Was that going to stop them? Definitely not. They were determined to implement this in their lives and so they started spending endless hours on the internet looking for deals and trying to avoid scam sites.  
After days of searching with little to no results (they found tools, but furniture was still hard to come by), Viktor, who shamelessly looked up everything without incognito mode, hit the jackpot. Scrolling casually on the internet, he spotted an ad that would change their lives completely. Furniture from Ikea. It was brilliant. Sure, it didn't sell straight up bondage equipment, but you could definitely adapt it. With another quick search online, Viktor was pleased to find out that they weren't the only people who were looking for a cheaper bdsm set. He found many tutorials that showed how to make normal Ikea furniture kinkier.  
As if all the products would go out of stock in the next 5 minutes, Viktor didn't want to take that chance and ordered some (that they could turn into some kind of bondage bed) immediately. This time he'd have a surprise for Yuuri. He couldn't wait around until it was delivered, so he spilled the news pretty fast (he texted Yuuri a few minutes after he placed the order).  
...  
After a few days of impatiently waiting for their new "bed" (that didn't really look like a bed, nor would it be comfortable to sleep in), it finally arrived. Viktor was eager to try it out, so he thought he'd really surprise Yuuri when he came home from work. He went and put on the sexiest lingerie he owned, to which he added a cute, black, glittery choker. He only had to add some high heels and he was ready to test the new product.  
He still hadn't set it up yet, but after watching the tutorial he figured it couldn't be that hard, could it? That would be the biggest lie he ever told himself.  
And so, a very scanty clothed Viktor, in high heels, at around 6 o'clock in the evening, got to diy-ing the shit out of the furniture. He had his tools ready, or what he thought he needed for this. None of them were very handy around the house and they didn't keep mechanical tools, so Viktor bought some just for this special occasion (with his knowledge of tools).  
He was very confident when he got everything together in the living room. That confidence dropped after he opened up the package and saw how many different pieces there were and how long was the instructions page. He still had high hopes for it and figured that he remembers what it was supposed to look like in the pictures, so he didn't need to read every instruction. Bad decision really, as he would soon find out.  
...  
Half an hour had passed and Viktor only managed to connect two pieces and he wasn't even sure if he did that right. All the tools seemed not to work and he was getting tired (and cold).  
He took a quick break and decided that it wasn't working like this. Yuuri was coming home in less than half an hour and he was nowhere near done. He sat himself down to read the instructions. Yes, that will save him (or so he thought).  
At first glance, it all seemed to clear up. But then he felt like he was reading in a foreign language (I mean he was, since he was Russian and this was English, but he knew what those words meant, separately...together it was a mess).  
How was he supposed to connect the inside of the piece 15A with the corner of 3H? Where was the whole for the screw? And what was a King Dick?? None of it seemed to make any sense, but Viktor wasn't about to give up. Not now. He waited too long for this. 15 more minutes and Yuuri was going to get home. 'Let's do this!' Viktor tried to encourage himself.  
...  
Yuuri was so exhausted from work and he couldn't wait to snuggle in bed with his beautiful husband. The sight he saw upon entering the house would wake him up straight away. It was a surprise, alright, just not the one Viktor hoped for.  
"I'm all for role-play honey, but I get the feeling you're too absorbed into the handyman role." giggled Yuuri looking at a completely ravished Viktor, heels thrown into the corner of the room, choker ripped off, messy hair and forehead full of sweat. He didn't even realize when Yuuri came home until he spoke.  
"No, Yuuri, you...you weren't supposed to see this. Um, surprise?"  
"Come here, we'll figure this out later, ok? Now cover yourself up. As much as I enjoy seeing you like this, we can't have you catching a cold now, can we?"  
Viktor gladly took the embrace and accepted the cardigan offered.  
"I think I've almost nailed it down, just give me a few more minutes with it and we can test it afterwards."  
"Viktor, it's late. We've waited until now, what's a few more days?"  
"Yeah, I know, but it's going to bug me all night if I don't finish it, so you go to bed. I'll deal with this."  
"Ok, fine. If we're going to do this, I'll help."  
And so the two of them got to work, because two minds are better than one, right?  
What was supposed to be a bonding moment for the two of them turned out to be the reason for their first big (stupid) fight. They couldn't agree on what the instructions referred to and after shouting repeatedly at one another: "My way is right!", they were now on not-speaking terms. Yuuri practically stormed out of the room when Viktor became possessive of the items and wouldn't let Yuuri try anything.  
It was truly a mess and it looked like it was going nowhere, but Viktor didn't want to give up. He was going to stay up all night if he had to.  
...  
It was almost midnight and Viktor was still in the living room working. Yuuri had gotten himself to bed an hour ago, but he couldn't sleep. That really was a stupid fight they had and he didn't want to stay like this any longer. He had to apologise, but in his own way. He also put on some lingerie and walked over to Viktor.  
"Viktoor, I'm sorry. Just come to bed. I'll give you a hole to fill if you want." he whispered that last sentence, followed by a very suggestive wink.  
Viktor was just like in a trance, still trying to put everything together. When he finally set his eyes on him he froze.  
"Yuuri, dear, it's so cold here, cover yourself with something. Or even better, get yourself to bed, it's late. I'll finish this here and join you in a moment."  
Yuuri knew that "a moment" was going to last a while, but he didn't want to risk another fight by disturbing him. This was important to Viktor and he didn't mind watching him work actually, so he sat down and waited patiently...and waited... and waited...  
...  
Viktor was becoming even more frustrated by the project and no matter how much Yuuri wanted this to be over, he wanted his husband's happiness back.  
"Ok. Let's try this again. This time I'll help you for real. Just tell me what you need me to do."  
Viktor was moved by his words and also realized how late it was. He'd been working on this for more than 7 hours.  
"Yuuri, I'm so sorry, this should have been a surprise, but it's only a huge mess. And it's getting nowhere. Maybe I should stop. This was a bad idea..."  
Seeing his disappointment, Yuuri realized this wasn't about them having kinkier sex anymore, this was about love. Viktor didn't work so much on this just to throw it out and never speak of it again. They were going to finish it, no matter how much time it would take because it was important for them to do this together.  
Yuuri picked up the screwdriver on the floor and placed it in Viktor's hand.  
"We're doing this. Now. I'm not giving up and neither should you. Come on, we've come so far already. We can't let a piece of furniture beat us. We can do this."  
Viktor's eyes sparkled and he hugged Yuuri tightly, almost making him fall over.  
"Great! Just umm... I need the hammer, not the screwdriver, but thanks for the thought."  
And so the project continued.  
"No, no, this isn't working. If only there was a tool that could tell me how much I should cut from this..."  
"Maybe we could use a piece of string?"  
"Oh my god, Yuuri you are a genius!!"  
"Do we own any string though?"  
"Umm, I don't know."  
"It's going to take forever to find it, if we even have any."  
"And it was our only shot of measuring this."  
*a few moments later*  
"Viktor, we both idiots! THE RULER!"  
"YUURI, I LOVE YOU! I'm just going to pretend it wasn't in front of me the whole time."  
"Heh, yeah. Let's pretend we didn't forget that exists."  
"Ok, this part is done. Most of this is done. Did we actually make some progress?"  
"Yess. Let's not get over ourselves now, we still have a lot to do and we don't want to jinx it."  
"You're right. Hand me that piece over there. I want to try and connect it here somehow."  
"Are you sure we're ready for 'that piece'?"  
"I'm confident we can do it now. You said it yourself, we still have a lot to do and if we add this one, all that's left are final touches."  
However, it didn't work on the first try. Or the second. Or the third. The fourth time they got really close, but thankfully Viktor realized then what was missing and after adding that it was done. The abominable piece was connected.  
It didn't take much longer and the furniture started looking like it was supposed to. The two husbands were excited about it, even more than they were in the beginning. They had lost almost all hope of ever finishing it. But here it was: DONE!  
"I-I..." Viktor couldn't seem to find his words over how excited he was.  
"Yes!"  
"It's so beautiful." he said, almost tearing up.  
"YES!" repeated an overwhelmed Yuuri.  
"We have to test it!"  
Viktor had a purpose and one purpose only. Who cared it was like 3 in the morning and they've been building this until now? The tiredness went away when he saw the finished product. And Yuuri seemed to be on the same page. Both of them, dressed in lace lingerie rushed in each other's arms. After sharing a well needed, passionate kiss, Yuuri gently dragged Viktor by his collar towards the new bed and placed him on. He started tying up his wrists and proceeded to caress his chest. But Viktor couldn't wait anymore: "Yuuri, just fuck me." he said desperately.  
"Please. Fuck me, please. That's what you should have said. You never learn, do you? Someone should teach you a lesson." Yuuri was fully immersed into the roleplay. He spanked the impatient Viktor, who was most pleased by it.  
"Aaahh, Yuuri, please. I'm begging you."  
"Begging? Well let's hear it."  
"Please, Yuuri, I can't wait anymore. I'll do anything you wish, just please, please fuck me!"  
"Mmm, good boy, that's what I want to hear. Now I'll give you something else to scream for."  
Just as he said that, he pushed himself harder onto Viktor and a crack sound was heard. They didn't even have time to react as all their hard work just collapsed on the floor, followed by Viktor and Yuuri.  
It was a disaster, but the two men, despite how extremely tired they were, started laughing. It had been a long night, but after all the hardships, this turned out to be quite enjoyable. Sure, it didn't turn out how they expected, in fact, it didn't turn out at all, since it broke down while they were using it, but they still had fun making it and trying it, while half exhausted.  
"This just isn't our night." Viktor declared, after calming down a bit. He was still out of breath after all that laughing.  
Yuuri helped him to untie the straps.  
"Lesson learned. Never build Ikea furniture at 3 a.m."  
"Haa. Never build Ikea furniture. Ever. Not without professional supervision."  
"Viktor stop, I'll die of laughter."  
"Also, I think that was our worst attempt at talking dirty. Even the first time was less awkward."  
"Heey, didn't you like my slightly mean and extremely tired character?" Yuuri said while failing to contain his laughter.  
"B.A.D. We're so very tired and everything seems funny. We should sleep."  
"What? Don't you want my cock anymore?"  
"Yuuri, please. Even your cock's asleep now. Come on. We're going to bed. The real one."  
"Fiiine. You're no fun." said Yuuri, only half protesting.  
That would be one deserved night of sleep.  
...  
The next day, which was a Saturday, thank goodness, the two lazy husbands spent most of the morning asleep. They were only woken up at around 11 a.m. by a buzzing sound on Yuuri's phone. He didn't hurry up to check it since it was so warm and comfortable in Viktor's arms. He buried his head further in his chest, but the notification rang again and he had to get up, despite Viktor's moans of protest. He left him there, to hug the pillow besides them, got his phone and went to the kitchen. He didn't even have time to unlock his phone, because it rang again. Another message. All from Phichit. They read:  
"YUURI!! LOOK AT THIS!"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND THIS!"  
"YUURI, CHECK YOUR PHONE, NOW!"  
And to the first message there was a link attached. Yuuri eagerly pressed it and waited for the revealing moment. At first sight, Yuuri thought Phichit was just messing with him. It was a rug. "A love rug" to be more specific. As he read through the description he realized the greatness of what he was presented with. This was genius and exactly what he needed. To be completely honest he was sold right from the beginning when he read "sensuous delight" in the description. He had one thought and one thought only: Viktor was going to love this. And it was on sale. This was the best day ever. He ordered it and was sure to send a big thank you to Phichit, who he'll make up to later. He was so impatient, but he wanted to surprise Viktor, so he just started preparing breakfast and didn't say a word to him about it after he woke up. They spent the day putting away the "new furniture" and cleaning up.  
"Maybe we should stick to butt plugs and pink, fluffy handcuffs." moped Viktor who was quite disappointed about the whole thing.  
Yuuri tried to comfort him without revealing what he had planned. He was going to be so thrilled when he found out.  
...  
The weekend passed like usual, Monday too, then Tuesday. Finally Wednesday, Yuuri got a message, from the site he ordered the rug from, that it was being delivered that day. He hurried up from work to get home before Viktor and hide the present.  
However, he couldn't resist the temptation to open it when it arrived.  
It had a jaguar pattern and it was so soft to the touch, Yuuri couldn't stop stroking it.  
He laid it out onto the carpet in their living room and went to put on something more appropriate to wear. He had a very cute leather top, with a zipper on the back that he almost never had the chance to use and paired it with some black stockings and a fluffy pair of sandals. He also picked up the pink handcuffs to match his shoes and laid provocatively on the love rug.  
Viktor came home shortly after and discovered the very pleasant surprise.  
His eyes were fixated on something else, not the actual gift, which he noticed only after leaning in for a kiss.  
"Mm... I don't know if this is the time to address this, but did you buy another carpet."  
"You like it?" whispered Yuuri seductively.  
"I mean, I'm not sure it really matches the decor...but if you like it..." Viktor was quite confused, but he had a very sexy Yuuri at his disposal and he didn't really want to talk about carpets right now.  
"Touch it." Yuuri encouraged him and slowly took his hand and placed it on the rug, gently moving it back and forth. "Do you feel that?"  
Viktor's eyes widened. He couldn't quite believe what he was feeling. B-but it was just a carpet, right?  
"Yuuri, what's this? I'm not sure if it's you or the rug or both, but I'm feeling like I'm slowly losing control over my body."  
"Well, it's been a rough couple of days, so I thought I'd make it even rug-er."  
Viktor rolled his eyes hard, but chuckled.  
"I'll forgive you for that one because of the amazing surprise, but puns are forbidden in the bedroom."  
"Fortunately, we are in the living room."  
"Noo, you know what I meant."  
"Doesn't matter, no take backs."  
"Yuuri, don't make me tackle you."  
Yuuri took out the handcuffs and gave them to Viktor.  
"Let me see what you can do."  
Needless to say, it was a fun night for the two lovers, who would definitely rate the rug 10/10 even only after one use. It has served its purpose and it delivered.

Part 2

Even though the last product they tried had been a success, Viktor couldn't get that damned chair out of his mind. Lately, when Yuuri would go to sleep early, he'd find himself browsing the darkest pages of the internet. He was so lost in what he found there, but there was a curiosity in that uncertainty. And he wasn't exactly a quitter. He was fine with taking it slow this time though and was prepared to take it one step at a time in learning all about the fascinating world of bdsm. He wasn't ready to tell Yuuri about it yet because he didn't want him to worry in case it didn't work out...Yet he was determined not to give up until he got results, any results.  
His first idea in learning about it, besides googling which just gave him more questions than answers, was to watch porn. He thought that videos were bound to be explicit enough for him to understand what goes where (probably one of the only people who actually watched porn for research purposes). It took a while for him to concentrate on what was important since he kept getting so turned on by the idea of getting tied up and being spanked. He was also trying to pay attention to the dialogue since both him and Yuuri kinda sucked at dirty talk, so you can imagine the state that Viktor was in trying to take notes from a porn video. Needless to say, it didn't really work out since the video didn't focus so much on the furniture as on the private parts of the people involved. ("I don't want to see your dick man, just show me where those straps were connected on that bench." - Viktor). However, he had learned a few interesting positions to try out, although he wasn't sure if he was still flexible enough for them. After all, he wanted to make love to the love of his life not have a work out session.  
Next move was to keep the videos idea, but change the platform to something more PG. He was going to look up tutorials on youtube. It had helped them for cooking, so why not for this too? Welllll, in cooking they had a specific recipe in mind, whereas here, Viktor didn't even know what to search. He was pleasantly surprised to find YouTube quite useful. The internet really has everything if you know where to look. After hours of searching and watching videos, Viktor was starting to get a bit more confident. Sure, he may not be an expert when it comes to bdsm, but he finally felt like he was getting the hang of it. There was a lot he still didn't understand, but he felt like he was acing the easier steps. He was so thrilled that all the hard work was starting to pay off. He still wasn't ready to tell Yuuri though...not until he tried one last thing.

His last remaining brain cells, after binge-watching bdsm tutorials, came up with a brilliant idea. To ask a sex shop assistant. He figured if that worked when he first got Makkachin and he was unsure what to feed her or when or how much, asking a shop worker couldn't hurt.   
And so his journey begins. It was pretty difficult to sneak out and he didn't like lying to Yuuri, even though it was for a good cause, so he tried to avoid that as much as possible. But Yuuri was starting to see that there was something wrong...or maybe not wrong but different about Viktor. All those nights spent looking at his laptop and how lately he always seemed to be focused on something else...Yuuri felt like they were distancing and he didn't know why. Clearly Viktor couldn't give him a straight answer and he was so touched when Yuuri just accepted and trusted that he will tell him all when he's ready.  
"As long as you're ok and we're ok, I'm happy and I'm here for you. I'll wait as long as you need."  
Viktor couldn't get anything done that night and they just ended up cuddling after he cried about his sweet and thoughtful and kind and generous and amazing and beautiful and perfect husband of his.   
After this he was even more determined to learn everything. He was a man on a mission. He was unstoppable...or at least that's what he thought before hitting so many dead ends. One of the first shops he tried was quite small and hidden. He stumbled on it by accident and he was actually happy that it wasn't too big since he was a bit embarrassed to ask. Inside the shop there was only an older lady at the cash register who didn't seem to mind him when he walked in and greeted her. He looked around a bit to gain a bit of courage and then walked straight up to her. He mumbled a few words about bdsm and straps and all, but the lady didn't understand him well and pointed at an area in the shop where they kept some equipment. Viktor knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if he wasn't explicit enough so he tried again, this time with more confidence. This time she hears him well but looks even more confused. She was probably less experienced in the area than him, but she was sweet enough to look around her shop and see if there's anything to help him with to no avail. Viktor thanks the sweet woman and leaves in search of another shop. Even if he didn't learn anything new, he was going to miss the old lady's shop after he steps in the next one. It was a bit bigger and it looked quite posh. Nothing he could ever afford, that's for sure. There were more people inside, not just the staff, but clients as well and Viktor got a bit self-conscious again. Before he could get himself together one of the people working there approached him to tell him about their offers. He listened, well half listened since he was trying to put his thoughts together to ask what he came for, and after she finished he smiled shyly and spoke. The shop assistant lost her interest pretty quickly when she found out that he wasn't interested in buying anything. She gave him a condescending look and called for one of her colleagues to whom Viktor had to explain the story again. This one was trying not so hard to hide his laughter. Sure, maybe they didn't encounter this everyday, but he felt like they were mocking him and he rushed to get out after the woman told him they weren't an information center.  
Viktor got pretty discouraged after this and his other failed attempts that followed didn't help with his self esteem. After a few days of rest he decided to continue his search and even looked online for reviews in hopes of finding a good sex shop. And he finally stumbled upon a shop where he got answers...kind of. For the first time since he began his quest, a worker was willing to share his knowledge... just not the kind of knowledge he was looking for. He was so eager to tell him everything about what he thought were the best dynamics in bed and he had lots of recommendations, accompanied by stories, in regards to sex toys which he had tested himself. He was rescued by one of the other workers there who told him straight that he didn't know how to help him but suggested an alternative. Instead of complicating things and using complex furniture, he showed him a collection of their cheaper bdsm equipment. Viktor thanked him for the help and he agreed, it was just...he was a bit stubborn. He didn't get this far to take the easy way out. Although, a few more toys wouldn't hurt ("no, Viktor, you have enough, money doesn't grow on trees", he told himself).  
Just as he was ready to call it a day, he found himself on this alley which, truth be told looked very strange and dangerous, but his curiosity was stronger than his fear and he kept walking. Leaning on one big red door was a very sparklingly dressed lady, with one cigarette between her fingers. She noticed Viktor, but didn't look at him directly when she spoke.   
"No need to be shy, I don't bite...unless you want me to."  
Viktor stopped. Not because he hadn't seen everything by now or because he was scared, but there was something in her voice that he couldn't quite put it his finger on, a kind of warmness that made him actually feel comfortable and a bit more confident.  
The lady put off her smoke and finally looked at him smiling.  
"I was joking, you know? That isn't the type of work I do. I'm more show and tell rather than do. So what can I help you with, big boy?"  
Viktor gulped audibly. As a gay man, he had never been turned on by a woman before, and even now he wasn't sure that's what he was feeling, but he had to admit she had a way with words and a really seductive voice. Eventually he found his words and explained his situation and how he ended up there. She actually listened, properly and she was the first one to give him hope by telling him that no one is born with this talent and sure, while some might have a better knack for it, everyone learns it step by step. She was moved when he talked so lovingly about Yuuri.  
"What you guys have is true love and I'm not even going to tell you not to let go of each other because I know you won't."  
Viktor was happy that at least someone understood him and was ready to go home more determined to conquer the world of bdsm tomorrow, when she took him by surprise.  
"Perhaps you'd like to come in and have the rest of this chat inside. It's not that cold, but then again I'm not that well dressed so I think it would be better if we went inside."  
Was he finally getting the answers he was looking for? He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. He was a bit skeptical about following her still. As nice as she was, she was still a stranger, but as soon as he saw the neatly organized inside, he stepped right in and he'll be glad he did. The woman was incredibly sweet and while she didn't teach him exactly how to assemble that chair, she showed him lots of other examples of furniture she used and different tying methods that he found very useful. He wasn't a quick learner so she had to show him several times, at some point she even tied him in the hopes he'd understand better that way and he was so thankful that she was so patient with him.   
Just like Cinderella, when he checked his phone and saw the late hour and numerous unanswered calls and messages from his husband, he had to get back home. He thanked the woman quickly and left her some money for her efforts, which she didn't have time to give back although she wanted to (she had a soft spot for cute couples), and rushed back. He was sure that Yuuri was home already, worried sick. He just hoped he wasn't mad at him. He was now ready to tell him everything, he just hoped it wasn't too late. He really hoped he didn't take it too far. He had to admit he got quite invested, but as fun as it was to learn about it, it wasn't more important than being there with Yuuri, which he kinda failed at lately.   
He sprinted on his way back and he was out of breath when he got inside (he really regretted all those mornings when he got a bit too lazy and skipped gym day). Yuuri was waiting for him on the couch in the living room, covered with a blanket and half asleep. He was startled by the noise of the front door opening and got up to see what happened.   
Viktor was ready to ask for forgiveness when Yuuri wrapped his hands around him and squeezed tightly.   
"I'm so glad you're ok."  
"Yuuri, I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine. It doesn't matter now."  
"No, Yuuri. I screwed up. I understand if you're mad. You should be."  
"Viktor..."  
"Yes, I know. An apology is not enough."  
"Viktoor..."  
"You deserve better, but please, just please give me a chance to explain myself first."  
"Vitya!"  
At the hear of that endearing nickname, Viktor looked at Yuuri confused.  
"I'm not mad."  
"You're not mad?"  
"I'm not mad."  
"But? I-"  
"Viktor, I know."  
All kinds of scenarios were going through Viktor's mind in that moment. What could Yuuri possibly think he knew? Did he think he was cheating on him?  
"Yuuri, I don't know what you think, but it's not true."  
"Look, I think it is nice, really endearing and I'm glad you wanted to surprise me which is why I haven't said anything about it until now. But I'm not sure how safe it is anymore so, I'm not going to ask you to stop, just please let's go together, at least if we get into trouble or something, we'll be by each other's side."  
Viktor couldn't believe what he was hearing. So he really knew. And not only that, but he was willing to support him on his stupid journey of revealing bdsm mysteries. He really had the best husband he could ask for. He brought him in for a long eager kiss and explained him everything. It was pretty late and both of them were tired, but they missed having these kind of talks and just spending quality time with each other that none of them wanted to go to sleep just yet. Eventually thought, as Viktor was nearing the end of his story, their yawns were becoming more and more frequent. Before drifting to sleep Yuuri whispered that he couldn't wait for him to put into practice everything he learned, which was so unfair. How was Viktor supposed to sleep after hearing that? His husband was evil, but he will take his revenge, soon. He didn't study all of this for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me while I was writing my other fic (That one room). Shout out to my friend who bared with me and helped me come up with ideas for this (thank you, bish).   
> I actually finished the first part a while ago, but never posted and then I got more ideas so I decided to write a part two as well and then post everything.   
> This is pure crack and should not be taken seriously.  
> Enjoy! :)


End file.
